The present invention relates to optical articles and more particularly to the three pieces combinative eyeglasses.
The eyeglasses are helpful to those people who have eyesight problems. Both of the nearsightedness and the farsightedness need an eyeglasses which not only improves their eyesight's problems and protect their eyes from against the strong light and/or the ultraviolet rays but also beautifies their faces. Some people are used to wear a sunglass when go outdoor under sunny day to protect their eyes from the sunshine.
Typical prior art attachable sunglass usually has a pair of magnets inlaid in two lateral sides of its bridge and projection. So that the eyeglasses of the nearsightedness must have corresponding magnets inlaid a pair rectangular grooves aside the bridge unless it couldn't attract the attachable sunglass.
Another structure of the prior art attachable sunglass has a pair of magnets at the outer circumferences of the rim and a hook at the bridge. So that the eyeglasses of nearsightedness must have the same structure and the corresponding magnets to consist with the sunglass and to enable the sunglass to be attached. Therefore, the above discussed two types of attachable sunglasses have the same disadvantage that they couldn't attach to an ordinary structured eyeglasses.